the real drama
by 898gabriela
Summary: This is a real drama based of the succesful comedy animated movie named tangled i love this movie and for this i published in english and spanish my story version. ENJOY


HELLO FRIENDS THIS IS MY FIRST SECOND STORY WAS NOT A SUCCESS, BUT SO delete COME WITH NEW IDEAS IN THIS TO BE BASED fairy tales and will star RAPUNZEL TANGLED THE FILM (TANGLED) is similar to the movie But believe me IS funniest, funny, sentimental and expressive and narrative.

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfic not belong to me but to DISNEY, what I do is just for fun and no profit finesde have fun as I had fun writing and thinking about character names have been changed to protect copyright.

FUN READING WRITING LIKE ME ME FUNNY ENOUGH TO COME THIS STORY CHAPTER

So is my favorite rapunzel created by Walt Disney Pictures

Flower

CHAPTER 1: selfish

Long ago a drop of sunlight fell to earth became a flower that had the power to heal the sick and magic, an elderly woman named Gothel used for their actual age unknown, she decided to hide it only stay young for centuries . But every time he sang to the wonderful flower sent by a glow of sunshine is reduced and rejuvenated many years. And while the flower was the young lady would Gothel long as I wanted but one thing was you had to sing or not give him that power as immortal. After several years before it was discovered that there was a little girl and unborn child could not yet predict its sex. It was not yet 10 months when she gave birth and was born the heir or heiress to the throne, which would become princess or queen felt then and soon to be the day of delivery but ... Throughout the hours The queen was miserable, had yellow fever so I took her to a stretcher the castle, because his great biliousness you could bring great efectuaciones that could affect the royal family.

"'ll Recover," said the king with the great blues feel that lost two loved ones.

"I know I will live at least until the birth of my daughter or son, fight for it," said the Queen in a voice weak-

"Do not say that cielito both fight for our daughter she will be the heart of our family and you will live." Said King-

Then he gave a big hug and reigns with medicinal plants sedated so she could sleep peacefully.

"I know everything has gone always better, there are fewer ruffians, but do not know if we will emerge from this." Well said sir

While the king spoke with the royal witch doctor informing him of the state of health of the Queen which was not good news.

"Doctor Gustavo tell me Is it possible that my wife survives and we can look together what we will engender 'said the king with a wave of melancholy

"His Majesty the King regret to say that the chances are nil, his condition is critical, only miracles could cure yellow fever with malaria and other diseases that are being developed, is a severe case." Gus said with disgust for not having the proper cure-

After hours the riders, plan a search for a cure for the disease of the queen. After investigations it has been inferred that in the forest "dark" is "to find a cure scientist Galileo predicted that for some sunshine of past centuries could elaborate one or more golden flowers containing an antidote that would loose power.

"It's just a theory, is that as a child, had studied the sun and I sat perched in front of a tree every day and saw it, I realized what happened on a normal day indeed very powerful lightning pace but it was hot, I felt the You see, youth, strength, good health. At the end of the light and found a seed, look after several days until I could not return because they had never closed the forest and not said by that ". -Said the veteran scientist telling his story-

"I think that happened almost a century ago," said the guard more vague-

"I'm not that old, but not tell you my age." Proud said the scientist with his big front-

"For tomorrow 100 riders depart for the fate of this little plant." Said one of the guardians of royal cavalry -

"And I will lead." Said fluently gali-

"Sure you good sir come with you." Zach said the Colonel

"I'm glad you told me no gift, but it'll help keep all types of tools." - Galileo said-

It was the day, the cadets of the castle looking for a miracle to heal the queen of a deadly disease, the queen was expecting a miracle.

"Quick let's go into the woods.": Said one of the guards with great fear.

MEANWHILE ...

To the lady Gothel was a typical day rose with the left foot, looked in the mirror and saw gray hair, wrinkles, and skin all ran down the stairs to the exit tripped over a stone and fell silent. "Damn stone." Said Goth-

LOL SO OLD, WEARING LIFE FOREVER AND NOT KNOW THAT THERE WAS STONE

Then it goes ...

"Until the flower" he said ... an hour after the song begins ...

"Flower gleam giving

faithful with your brilliance,

turns back time

back to what was

removes disease

and cruel fate, brings what perdiIIII "said the lady-and centennial-

But what happened? Had not finished his song. Something was coming, went as fast as something fleeting but forgotten flower hide. The bush that hid the flower was leaning. After Mrs. hid to a more distant.

WHILE ...

While ... "Lord it is night, we will not find anything." 'Said the rider most cowardly Zero-

frioooooo huhuhuhuyy that. "said Klein-Secretary of the castle that had to come to the expedition-

"We are men of great courage and face everything," said the bravest big-

"Yooo IIRR quieroo I want tequlia of Sapaaaa" Duff said that the alcohjolico rider to pass which nobody knew-

"We've been all day and night looking and have found nothing," said the colonel

"Calm do not be alarmed, it's closer than we can imagine," he said confidently galileo

"Who has the flashlight, pásemela" 'said gali by qe saw something shiny-

"Takes," said Colonel Zach-

Lit the torch with a little fire and then ...

Ohohohoh ... ahaha you Hallelujah, Hallelujah, they all said as they shook hands and sing in chorus-TOGETHER

STORY CONTINUES BELOW

I think this time imagine after both were

The few nights I dreamed and I wait long

Now I feel my life again, the illusion

Who was born in love again ...

I think this time I can I give without condition

Without looking back forgetting my pain,

Now it's true I return to fill my heart

Who was born in love again ...

CHORUS

I found I was not looking around and found you

You came into my life and I do not expect

And like a dream, I found

And now that I'm here in my skin

I need you to stay,

Stay close by that I finally found you ...

I think this time I will not refuse to be well

I want to give everything to be happy again

Now that all the time I lost

I could not condemn me to let you go ...

CHORUS ...

For that I can not go on living ...

It's bigger than my life what I'm feeling.

CHORUS

I found I was not looking around and found you

You came into my life and I do not expect

And like a dream, I found

And now that I'm here in my skin

I need you to stay,

Stay close by that I finally found you, I found you

"We did sisi" said Dora "It was a pleasure," said the staff-"Hey duff and you can take your tequila," said the guard most vague of all-"We have to celebrate." Mayday said, "Champagne for all. "said the guard-rich guy" yesss "said the gringo-

All conversed celebrate. "Come yaaa" said Gali-

"I think there is time to study the outbreak, take and give it to the queen, put it in water and give your herbal extract to go ...

While the castle again showed something serious, but then ...

It was daylight ...

- What happened to Gothel?

The witch had unleashed a furious anger dramatic therefore wonder, oh alzeimer tendree'll be mad? ohh I can die? I remember the guards had to be lurking in the woods - and how they were so brave to stick their noses where they should not? - Look for one way or another, and I knew that my hands will return to flower ... said wearily Gothel but malevolent, since unleashed a fury and went slowly those wrinkles that could vanish with the power of happy golden flower, bathed in power that could be used for evil but also for the good.

- What happened to Gothel, "I will go through the roof of the room maybe with a rope to climb or break? Seee or maybe not?." He said

Lady Gothel prepared and very smart lady formal calculator as is. His residence was a nobody knew qe hidden tower, built of stones. Each was beaten by stones that were falling even encountered.

As he followed the night, the moon and the stars ...

"We found the queen tell you drink this," said the colonel zach-

Why is this water? - Asks the generous king-

Then can take the medicine ... Said the vague-

"Graci" ... The king not quite appreciated, ran into the room as fleeting as it was the first stage of labor. -

"I have it this is the cure, give it to my wife Dr. Gustavo" said the king, "If you think that this will," said the doctor-

The queen then took what looked like changing the color of their skin, as improved his was the last stage STAGE OF LABOR THE Queen is the pains were felt an approaching joy uns criaturaeres born a girl. "It is very beautiful "Grandma 'said" altogether lovely ", said with great joy-ey" is a queen. "After the doctor said riders, secretaries, Brothers Grimm, Cinderella, vases, cough singers came capita rate visit and see the newborn girl.

"What pretty hair, my color will my daughter lost" Cinderella-kidding-

"That big, beautiful and captivating green eyes," said one prince of a fairy tale-

lalalalalalalaalalal blahblahblahblah

All good wishes and gave quality samples. HORAAS completed visits.

It was night

"Tomorrow is the official celebration." 'Said the journalist-

It was late at night, no one could sleep so much joy, but there was, at which point everyone got tired and went to sleep, even the queen and the baby-

'But it was over all day ... -

-And the king asks Zach-"Whom should I thank you and part of another."

"All we wanted to go, we thought that everything would be in vain, but thanks to Galieo could save," said Zach-

"And who is, you deserve wealth and power." Said the king being tambn other relatives present real-

"He's a scientist," said the rider brave "now must be out of here." Said the brave

"Siiiii, when we found the flower, well he did not say much, all he said was". "I think there take time to study it and give it to the queen, put it in water and give its medicinal extract the Queen". Colonel-assumed-rider

"Yyyy"-Colonel else would emphasize more but I hear the sound of a broken window that was coming from the room where the Queen lay tlitlitli ...

They reacted quickly ...-and ran as fast as they could, were heard coming few steps to climb stairs had not arrived rodavia.

-While the lady was Gothel. - But what was? Singing .. song quietly flower golden hair of the little girl .. 8-flower-giving glow ... back to what I was-8-The singing very fast very fast everything was back to youth, so he decides to cut a lock pass golden but became dark horse lost its power, without any power so decides. ..

OH NO stole the girl, decides to go to where it came covered with a frasada and left. You did not think in melancholy that could unleash? That is evil and selfishness that woman? What's he done?

King and others had lleegado later had lost her daughter, the Queen was still asleep but then woke up and had a bad dream. "Hey dreamed queee sky". "Hey nina and estaaa Where? WHERE IS MY HIJAAAA 'said the Queen in a tone of panic ps your dream match what acabbaa pass-

"That I was going to ask me where is it? 'Said King dropping a reproach

"DO NOT KNOW I was just resting, not sleeping TEEEE JURROO looo" said the queen, with tears and cries-

cried the king ahahahahahHAHAHA crying

"Where estaaaaLA NENA"-I stress-

Do you hear that scream? Why the window is broken? Because no one in the crib? What happens? Said several people hesitant and melancholy face

"VAYANSEEEE". Said the Queen with paranoia as the night had destroyed his HUMOR-pulling, GLASS, ETC-KING PILLOWS TO SAME-

The priest is dead cert, the best he could do was pray but then thought "the person who did this does not deserve heaven, neither the sea, nor the earth and less forgiveness." -I stress-

YA had spent the night, the news had spread like the peace of paradise HAD all you could feel was something dark, melancholy.

To be continued ... ...

MUSICAA:

Ricardo Arjona-BYE MELANCOLIA

PLEASE FIND THE

I have a Sunday on standby in case any Monday you down.

And in the portfolio that holds an amphora smell you.

I have front row tickets,

to see you wake up in the morning.

I have the firm belief that if you're me consolidated.

And the suspicion that no suspicions much I love you.

I have put your picture on the retina,

voice and dance the stirrup anvil and hammer.

I have laughter, I have tears,

I have a thermostat that turns me on when these

and if you go off me pa 'not dying of nostalgia.

Goodbye gloom,

Thanks for the company

but here there are no more sites for you.

Goodbye melancilía,

I owe poetry.

That between verses today let me confess to this woman.

I won the lottery when I saw her.

I have the dose of forgiveness if you do something that hurts me.

And cansion of more in case some day you miss.

I have a stock of kisses without opening,

and a truck's good for you.

I have laughter, I have tears,

I have a thermostat that turns me on when you

and if you go off me pa 'merir not nostalgia.

Goodbye gloom,

Thanks for the company

but here there are no more sites for you.

Goodbye melancilía,

I owe poetry.

That between verses today let me confess to this woman.

I won the lottery when I saw her.

Today I hang my dreams on your navel piercing.

While obcerva melancholy and witnesses.

I want to be sure.

A little for you,

a little about me,

a bit of jealousy.

Goodbye gloom,

Thanks for the company

but here there are no more sites for you.

Goodbye melancilía,

I owe poetry.

That between verses today let me confess to this woman.

I won the lottery when I saw ..

The next day the queen was very exhausted that I spend all day in bed and the king was with the brothers Grimm were the messengers of the real and close friends of the letters we delivered.


End file.
